twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Twilight VS True Blood VS Vampire Diaries.
TwilightEdit Twilight is a series of fantasy/romance novels by Stephenie Meyer. It follows the life of Isabella "Bella" Swan, a teenager who moves to Forks, Washington and finds her life turned upside-down when she falls in love to a vampire named Edward Cullen. The series is told primarily from Bella's perspective, with the epilogue of Eclipse and book two of Breaking Dawn being told from the perspective of Jacob Black. Midnight Sun, a possible future companion book to the series, will be told from Edward's perspective. Twilight Edit :Main article: Twilight Bella Swan moves from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to allow her mother to "travel" with her new husband. After moving to Forks, Bella finds herself drawn to a mysterious boy, Edward Cullen, who turns out to be a "vegetarian" vampire (one drinking animal blood, as opposed to human blood). They both fall in love, and must fight off a rival clan of vampires who want to drink her blood. Bella escapes to Phoenix, Arizona where she is then tricked into going to the ballet studio where James, the vampire who is tracking her, is waiting. Bella is severely hurt there, but Edward and his family save her and after Bella is healed she returns to Forks with Edward. New Moon EditEdit :Main article: New Moon After Bella got a papercut at her 18th birthday party, Edward and his family leave Forks, Washington, because he fears that he is putting Bella in danger by having so many vampires around her. Bella then falls into depression, but four months later, she develops a strong friendship with Jacob Black, who later turns into a shape-shifter. A misunderstanding occurs, and Edward thinks Bella is dead. Edward then plans to commit suicide in Volterra, Italy. Bella and Alice follow him to Italy, and they are reunited once again. The Volturi are introduced in this book. Eclipse EditEdit :Main article: Eclipse Bella is being stalked by a vampire named Victoria, and Victoria has amassed an army of newborn vampires. Meanwhile, Bella is forced to choose between her relationship with Edward and her friendship with Jacob, knowing that once her decision is made, she can never go back. Edward's coven of vampires and Jacob's pack of shape-shifters get together to try to fight off Victoria's army of vampires. Before the fight, Edward proposes to Bella, and she accepts. During the fight, and destroy all the vampires (except one who surrendered), including Victoria. In the end, Bella chooses Edward's love over Jacob's, and Jacob is devastated to hear of her choice and the wedding. Breaking Dawn EditEdit :Main article: Breaking Dawn Bella and Edward marry in the beginning of the story. When they are on their honeymoon, Bella discovers she is pregnant and they both rush home immediately. The next part of the book is told from Jacob's perspective. He goes to see Bella and discovers she is extremely pregnant and ill. Jacob breaks from his pack and makes his own pack with Seth Clearwater and Leah Clearwater. Bella gives birth to the baby, which nearly kills her and Edward is forced to change her into a vampire. The third section goes back to Bella right after Jacob imprints on Bella's daughter, Renesmee. Bella is now a vampire and lives happily with her family for a time, despite her worries about Renesmee's rapid growth. Then, another vampire sees Nessie and mistakes her for an immortal child, a horrible outlawed creature. The Cullens must stand against the Volturi as the they comes to destroy them. They end up gathering many vampires from all over the world to witness for them. The Volturi come but the Cullens end up being left alone and are safe to live their lives together for the rest of time. Midnight Sun EditEdit :Main article: Midnight Sun On Stephenie Meyer's website, she has confirmed that there will be a companion book to Twilight called Midnight Sun. Midnight Sun is the story of Twilight told from the point of view of Edward Cullen. The first chapter of Midnight Sun can be found on Meyer's website.[1] In mid-2008, subsequent chapters of the novel were illegally released on the internet. Meyer has expressed disappointment that the draft of [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight_Sun Midnight Sun] was leaked. True BloodEdit True Blood is an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on the Southern Vampire Mysteries series of novels by Charlaine Harris. The show is broadcast on the premium cable network HBO in the United States. It is produced by HBO in association with Ball's production company, Your Face Goes Here Entertainment. It premiered on September 7, 2008. The show's second 12-episode season premiered on June 14, 2009. On July 30, 2009, HBO confirmed that a third season of True Blood will be released in the summer of 2010. Alan Ball has said that he plans to start shooting the third season before Christmas 2009. True Blood details the co-existence of vampires and humans in Bon Temps (meaning "good time" in French), a fictional small northern Louisiana town. The series centers on Sookie Stackhouse (Anna Paquin), a telepathic waitress at a bar, who falls in love with vampire Bill Compton (Stephen Moyer). The first season received critical acclaim and won several awards, including one Golden Globe. Following the creation of synthetic blood, vampires have progressed from legendary monsters to fellow citizens overnight. Sookie Stackhouse (Anna Paquin) is a telepath and waitress at Merlotte's in the small Louisiana town of Bon Temps, owned by Sam Merlotte (Sam Trammell), a Shapeshifter — though this secret is kept hidden. One night, Sookie meets Bill Compton (Stephen Moyer), a handsome 173-year-old vampire who has returned to Bon Temps following the death of his last remaining relative. As she cannot hear his thoughts, she finds it easy to be in his company and over the first season, the two become romantically involved. Season oneEditEdit The main mystery of the first season concerns the murders of women connected to Sookie's brother, Jason (Ryan Kwanten). Maudette Pickens and Dawn Green are both strangled shortly after having been alone with Jason. Though Detective Bellefleur has little doubt that Jason is the killer, the town sheriff does not suspect him. Jason and Sookie's grandmother is murdered shortly afterward. At the end of the season it is revealed that Arlene Fowler's fiancé, Rene Lenier, is actually a man named Drew Marshall who created a fake identity, Cajun accent and all. He has been killing women he considers "fangbangers." The first season also focuses on Sookie's relationship with Bill and Sam's relationship with Sookie's friend Tara. Bill explains the rules of being a vampire to Sookie and, after he finds himself killing a vampire to defend Sookie, he is forced to turn a young girl, Jessica, as punishment. In the last episode of the season, this new vampire is left with Bill under his care. After Maudette and Dawn's murders Jason becomes addicted to vampire blood and has a short relationship with another addict, Amy Burley, which ends when she is murdered by Drew. Season one ends with the discovery of a body in Detective Andy Bellefleur's car in Merlotte's parking lot. The first episode of season two reveals the body to be that of Miss Jeannette, the drugstore clerk who has given phony exorcisms to Tara and her mother. Season twoEditEdit Season two is based on Living Dead in Dallas, the second book in the Sookie Stackhouse novels. It centers on the disappearance of the 2,000 year old vampire and Sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas, Godric. Maryann Forrester, the woman who takes Tara into her house and Steve Newlin, the leader of the Fellowship of the Sun are the two main trouble-makers of the season. In the beginning of the season, Miss Jeanette is found dead in the parking lot of Merlottes. She’s found with her heart cut out in the backseat of Detective Andy Bellefleur’s car. Jason, who goes to the Fellowship of the Sun leadership conference, quickly becomes close to Steve and Sarah Newlin, the leaders of the church. This actually turns into an affair with Sarah. Later, Steve believes that Jason is working with vampires and attempts to have him killed. Jessica Hamby, the 17 year-old girl who was turned by Bill as punishment for killing Longshadow, begins a relationship with Hoyt Fortenberry. They met when Jessica went to Merlotte’s to meet someone. They bonded quickly and ended up at the old Compton house. Sookie is attacked by a monster that poisons her and leaves deep scratches in her back. Sookie is healed, thanks to Dr. Ludwig and the vampires at Fangtasia. Daphne, the new waitress at Merlotte’s, was also attacked by the monster and had scars on her back. Daphne shows Sam that she’s a shapeshifter and they begin a relationship. They are happy, but Daphne ultimately betrays him for Maryann, who plans to sacrifice him to “The God who Comes.” Sam escapes before he can be killed, and Daphne dies soon after. Sam is framed for her murder and placed in jail. Daphne is killed by Eggs, who is under Maryann’s spell. She’s killed when her heart is cut out of her chest. Maryann takes her heart, cuts it up and serves it to Tara and Eggs. Godric is Eric’s maker, and when he goes missing, Eric asks Sookie to go to Dallas in search of him. In exchange for Sookie’s services, Lafayette is freed from the basement of Fangtasia. Tara starts dating Eggs, the ex-criminal that also lives with Maryann. Sookie infiltrates the Church of the Sun in order to get a lead on where Godric is. She is with one of the Dallas vampires’ human, Hugo. While at the church, Hugo betrays her and they are subsequently locked up in the church’s basement. Hugo believes that the church will protect him, but he ends up being beaten up. When he’s brought before the vampires for his punishment, Godric lets him go free. After being betrayed by Eric, Bill encounters Lorena. Lorena is keeping Bill in the hotel room. She’s mad at Bill because he left her and she still loves him. It’s depicted through flashbacks that Bill hated being with her and he almost had to force her to “release him”. Bill hits her over the head in order to help save Sookie from the Church of the Sun. When Sookie, Jason and Bill return to Bon Temps, Bill tries to get help from Sophie-Anne Leclerq, the queen of Louisiana. Sophie-Anne tells him about the maenad and actually helps him out a great deal. The Vampire DiariesEdit The Vampire Diaries is an American supernatural–fantasy horror television series developed by Kevin Williamson & Julie Plec, based on the book series of the same name by L. J. Smith. The series follows the life of 17-year old Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev), who falls in love with a centuries old vampire named Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley) and quite possibly may develop feelings for his brother Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder), also a vampire. The series also focuses on the lives of Elena's friends and other inhabitants of the fictional town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. The series is a mix of teen drama and the supernatural. When The Vampire Diaries premiered on The CW Television Network on September 10, 2009, it attracted the largest audience of any series since the network began in 2006. Due to strong ratings, the series was given a full, 22-episode first season on October 21, 2009. The show's first season finale aired on May 13, 2010. On February 16, 2010, The CW announced a renewal for a second season of the show that began airing on September 9, 2010. So what is your Fave Vampire Series.Edit #The Twilight Saga - Stephenie Meyer #True Blood - Charlene Harris #The Vampire Diaries - L.J Smith Category:Blog posts